


Words Have Consequences

by jspgrunt0311



Series: Asala Adaar-Dragon Queen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't Talk Shit, F-bombs, F/M, I hate Bianca, Other, Please don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when i'm angry., Red Lyrium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspgrunt0311/pseuds/jspgrunt0311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never liked Bianca and her last words to the Inquisitor really needed a reaction.  Pretty much directly from the game's aww shit mission with Varric.  A couple of changes in dialogue but not too much.  A little more Asala anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Have Consequences

Asala wandered into the Throne Room quietly and noticed that Varric was speaking to a female dwarf. Varric looked troubled as she heard the tail end of the conversation.   “…I am the expendable one after all.” Varric stated.

“Awwww. Don’t worry I’ll protect you. We’ll just have to…” There was a real air of confidence in Varric’s friend’s tone. She turned and stared at Asala with a slightly astonished expression and she was really trying to hide it.

“Well this is a surprise. You’re the Inquisitor, Right? Bianca Davri, At your service.” The cute female dwarf introduced herself with a touch of smugness.

“You’re Bianca?” Asala immediately thought of Varric’s crossbow. "As in, THE BIANCA?"

“It’s a pretty common name amongst the girls in the merchant guild. At least I wasn’t named Helga.” She joked.

“I take it you’re a friend of Varric’s”

“Who isn’t a friend of Varric’s. You have met him before, Right?” Again with the smugness.

Asala gave a faux smile at the pretty sarcastic response.  She didn't  even know Bianca from a hole in the ground. Well at least Bianca didn't seem to be afraid of her, which was pretty refreshing.

“Why do you two look like two toddlers who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar?” Asala accused them with a soft smile.

“Ancestor’s you’re tall! If this Inquisitor gig doesn’t work out, you could make a killing getting things off high shelves.”

 _This little bitch has got a set of stones on her, sarcasm and now a full blown insult?_ Asala thought to herself as she listened to Bianca’s heart rate accelerate, maybe she was rethinking her smug ass comment.

“Bianca’s got a lead on where Corypheus got his Red Lyrium.” Varric chimed in with a surprisingly serious and somber tone.

“The site of Bartrand’s Folly, the Taig Varric found, has been leaked.” Bianca explained.  “There’s a Deep Roads entrance crawling with strange humans carting out Red Lyrium by the handful.” She continued.

“How do you know that they’re not using other entrances?” Asala asked the surprisingly informed dwarf.

“Getting around in the Deep Roads is not like the surface. There are no accurate maps of them and there are cave ins, lava flows and not to mention Darkspawn. If you can find a reliable route, you usually stick to that route. Trying to find another route usually ends badly.”  Bianca answered her with supreme confidence.

“Who knew about this Thaig?” Asala started to get into her interrogator mode as she didn’t really trust this arrogant dwarf yet.

“There were a few people, hirelings from the Expedition, a couple of close friends.” Varric answered her.

“How they found out isn’t important. What matters is we know where they are now.” Bianca stated passionately.

Bianca's heart rate and expression betrayed a slight hint of nervousness. _This girl is definitely hiding something._ Asala thought to herself.

“If it’s such a secret, how do you know about it Bianca?” Asala coolly asked her.

“I told her. Right after the expedition, I wrote and told her what we found.” Varric answered.

“I had artifacts that needed buyers, and she had more contacts that would pay for them. Plus, I owed her.” Varric continued.

“You can get there from Orlais? It’s a long way to the Free Marches.” Asala stated with some skepticism.

“The Deep Roads span all of Thedas. In theory you could get to any Thaig using the Deep Roads, but because of the Darkspawn, most of the main tunnels are collapsed, some on purpose.” Varric told her.

“We need to deal with this. As long as he has this source of Red Lyrium, Corypheus will be much more powerful.” Asala said with some urgency.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Varric concurred.

“I’ll keep an eye on their operation. If you’re interested in shutting it down, you’ve got my help. Try not leave me waiting too long, Varric. I’ve got my own work to do, you know.” Bianca added like saving the known world was actually beneath her.

 

**The Valammar Entrance**

Asala walked in through the familiar entrance of the former Carta stronghold followed by Varric and Blackwall.  She could smell Bianca hiding behind a clump of hanging vegetation so Asala wasn't surprised when she stepped out from behind them.

“Finally I was starting to think you weren’t coming.” A worried and shaken Bianca said as she stepped out of the shadows.  Asala had to admit that she liked Bianca frightened.

“Nobody said you had to wait here in the creepy cave entrance.” Varric countered.

“These idiots are carrying the Red Lyrium in unprotected containers. We need to move quickly. We don’t want to be around it long enough for it start ‘talking’ to us.” Bianca was clearly worried.

“I know. Varric explained Red Lyrium to me before.” Asala answered.

“Did he tell you that in its raw form it can poison or kill Dwarves? Did he tell you that we aren't as resistant to it as we are to the regular form.  Sometimes it just explodes for no reason.” Bianca continued her point while being clearly concerned.

“Only crazy people mine Lyrium.” Varric jokingly added to the conversation.

“The mining caste uses special containers that keep it under control, and that’s normal Lyrium. This red stuff is a lot worse.” Bianca was shaken and annoyed.

“You seem to know more about Red Lyrium than most.” Asala told her.

“Varric told me what it did to him and Bartrand.”

“How did you find this operation? There must be hundreds of entrances to the Deep Roads.” Asala continued the questioning and Bianca’s breathing and heartrate started to rise quickly.

“I’ve used this entrance in the past. Varric isn’t the only surface dwarf to explore the Deep Roads.” Bianca was now on the defensive.  “Although I have to admit to being pretty surprised coming here and finding it full of humans.” She continued as if trying to deflect her question.

“I hope you can handle yourself in a fight.” Asala stated as she walked in the lead purposely not giving her the time to answer.

As Asala and Blackwall led the retracing of the route she followed when she took out the Darkspawn  Bianca and Varric continued their reunion conversation about Varric’s choice to follow the Inquisitor. The bodies of several dead Carta dwarves as well as darkspawn were still there and decomposing slowly.  Asala wiped out the Darkspawn nest that was there and there seemed to be no vermin to feast on the bodies.

“You’ve been here Inquisitor?” Bianca asked.

“Somebody had to teach the Carta and Darkspawn a lesson, right, Varric?” Asala answered.

“You certainly taught them a lesson, the problem is you left none of them alive to tell the tale.” Varric answered.

“Why did you kill all of them?”

“They didn’t give me any choice.” Asala answered Bianca in a very menacing tone.  “Stop!” Asala forcefully whispered, but it was too late as the three armored dwarves started to aim their already cocked crossbows.

The first shot ricocheted off her horn, completely shattering her beautiful golden sheath. "Damn it!"  Asala sounded pretty angry as the second bolt went into Blackwall’s shield, the third and fourth bolts came from Varric and Bianca and struck one of the dwarves in each of his eyes, dropping him instantly.

Blackwall immediately charged with his shield up as bolt after bolt struck his shield. Asala leaped almost sixty feet from where she was and landed on top of one of the dwarves. Her weight completely shattering one of his shoulders and arms causing him to scream in agonizing pain. Blackwall closed the distance on the other and ran him through with a series of gracefully executed slashes and thrusts.

“Please don’t kill me. Please, I…I’ll tell you anything you want to know…” The dwarf was terrified and pleading so pathetically that Asala pretended to let her guard down for a second.  It was no surprise to her when he pulled a dagger from his boot and attempted to slash the big Vashoth’s thigh.

Asala lifted her foot just in time and brought it back down with a disturbingly crunching sound on the dwarf’s chest.  The gurgling of the dwarf's last breath was the last sound heard after the battle.

Shortly after the fight and some more exploring they came upon a huge stone door that Asala didn’t notice was there before. Bianca hurried to the front and began to work on the door.

“I built these doors. They probably shut it from the other side when they heard all the ruckus out here.” Bianca said matter of factly.

“You’ve been here often enough to renovate the cave?” Now Asala was really curious.

“I already told you that I used this entrance in the past. I don’t know if Varric’s told you, but the merchant guild is cutthroat, literally. I built these doors to keep rivals from following me down here and arranging ‘accidents.’”

“Tada.” Bianca proudly exclaimed.

 _If she locked this door after every time she was here then there is either another entrance she doesn’t know about or she is going to have a lot to explain._ Asala pondered.

At that moment Blackwall whispered to Asala, “This girl is hiding something. Stay cautious.”

Asala looked at the Grey Warden with much reverence. “You’re right Blackwall. I think she’s involved somehow, but I don’t know for sure yet.”

Blackwall nodded and followed her.

The chamber within was filled with raw Red Lyrium waiting to be transported, not to mention a whole troop of Carta ready to take it to Corypheus.   After an arrow to Blackwall’s thigh and shoulder, Varric getting knocked unconscious from running behind a turned table for cover just before a mine exploded on the other side of it and Asala taking multiple bolt and mace hits to her chest and thighs, the fight lasted a few minutes. Asala could thank her thick skin and vitaar for suffering just minor injuries.  Of course, Bianca would be the only one who didn’t even get scratched.

“Varric!” Asala and Bianca screamed.

“mmmm…” Varric moaned. “What happened? Did I lose to Bull again?”

Asala smiled as her friend came too. “Blackwall? How are you?” She asked him while Bianca continued to fawn over Varric.

“I’ll be okay my lady. Nothing a good stiff drink and Solas’ magic can’t fix.”

After treating Blackwall’s wounds and getting ready to leave, Asala decided to do a quick search of the area for anything that could be of use.

“There you are!” Asala heard Bianca through her attempted whisper.  “They won’t be able to use this entrance again.”

“Bianca…” Varric said with a menacing tone.

“I knew you were hiding something. You were the fucking leak!” Asala’s blood was starting to boil as thoughts of her Alejandro getting run through by the Red Templar at Haven started to flood into her mind.

“Andraste’s Ass Bianca, You…How could you?” Varric was clearly shaken.

“When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself…and I found the Red Lyrium and I…studied it.” Bianca started to explain.

“You know what it does to people…” Varric was clearly pissed.

“I was doing you a favor. You want to help your brother don’t you? I just…wanted to figure it out.” She shot back.

Asala was losing her patience. “Figure it out?"  Asala's bearing was starting to crack.  "Did you figure it out?” She said sarcastically not really caring what the answer was.

“Actually…yes.” Bianca answered.

“I found out that Red Lyrium…it has the Blight, Varric! Do you know what that means?

“What two deadly things combine to make something super-awful?” Varric said while venting his frustration with her.

“Lyrium is alive. Or…something like it. The Blight doesn’t infect minerals, only animals. I couldn’t get any further on my own, so I looked for a Grey Warden Mage. Blight and Magical expertise in one, right? And I found this guy, Larius. He seemed really interested in helping my research, so I gave him a key.”

“Larius? He was the Grey Warden we met in Corypheus’s…Oh, Shit. I knew something seemed off.” Varric seemed to be shaken at this thought.

“I didn’t realize until you said you found Red Lyrium at Haven. I came here and...well…then I went to you.” Bianca continued  to explain herself.

“That name mean something to you Varric?” Asala asked as she tried to calm herself.

“He was at the Grey Warden prison where we found Corypheus. And he definitely wasn’t a mage before.”

“You had to know we would figure this shit out Bianca. Why would you come with us?” Asala was still smoldering inside.

“Varric told me what people were doing with the Red Lyrium. I…had to help make this right.”

“You really fucked up girl. The Red Templars are an army as formidable if not more so than even the Orlesians or Qunari.” Asala voice began to rise.

“She couldn’t have known this would happen.” Blackwall intervened only to receive a glare from Asala that instantly sent a shiver down his spine.

“Maferath’s balls she couldn’t. I told her exactly how bad this shit was. I told her to keep away from it.” Varric’s voice reeked of disappointment.

“I know I screwed up, but we did fix it. It’s as right as I can make it.” Bianca pleaded to Varric.  

All she did was make Asala's fury rise at the smug little bitch.   _Not even a fucking apology. No feeling for all the people that her stupid and ignorant mistake hurt or killed._ Asala forced herself to turn around and started to walk toward the entrance.

“This isn’t one of your machines! You can’t just replace a part and make it right!” Varric yelled as his own feelings of being duped by someone who didn't deserve his trust.

“No, but I can try can’t I? Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever, kicking myself, telling stories of what I should have done!” She yelled back.

“As if I would tell stories about my own mistakes.” Varric barked.

Not able to control herself anymore, Asala voiced her opinion on the matter.  “It's not about you!  Varric's Right. You should have thought of the consequences of your actions before actually trusting some person you don’t even know."  Asala's fists were clenched so tightly that her own claws drew blood.  "Now stop your fucking bickering and let’s get out of here!” Asala yelled from a distance, not wanting to be near this brilliant yet ignorantly arrogant bitch.

“Sorry Inquisitor. Bianca, you‘d better get home before someone misses you.” Varric sadly told Bianca.

“Varric…” Bianca called out to him.

Varric turned toward the entrance and walked quickly past Asala. “Don’t worry about it.”  Asala could see that her friend was deeply hurt.

As Asala turned to follow her friend she felt a strong tug on her hand. She turned back around to see Bianca glaring at her.

“Get him killed and I’ll feed you your own eyeballs Inquisitor.” Bianca boldly threatened her.

Now there were certain things that the Inquisitor could forgive and let pass. A lot of people who are protective of their own will let out idle threats or not so idle threats to show how much they care about the certain loved one. It was normal to take it out on the one they felt was most responsible for the safety of the person. Normally this threat would have been nothing and Asala would have chuckled inside, but this one was a little bit different.

Asala’s rage had already built up with the sneaky suspicion that Bianca knew more than she was letting on. The fact that it was because of this little arrogant bitch that the Red Templars had a steady supply of Red Lyrium added to the fire raging inside her. The image of her beautiful Alejandro laying in a pool of so much blood with that Red monstrosity standing over him, the feeling of helplessness as the light left from his eyes as she cradled his head and begged him not to leave her. These last words uttered by a nonrepentant Bianca were the last straw.

With her enormously powerful hand she grabbed the small dwarf by the collar and pinned her forcefully against the wall.  Bianca's legs were dangling in the air and her hands were firmly on Asala’s forearm and a terrified look on her face. “YOU DARE THREATEN ME WITH ALL OF THE DEATH THAT IS ON YOUR FUCKING HANDS!”  Asala's fury was focused like a laser on the diminutive dwarf.

“YOU COME HERE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY ABOUT HELPING VARRIC'S BROTHER, BUT YOU DON’T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND OR EVEN CARE THAT YOUR OVER EXUBERANT AND CARELESS STUDY OF RED LYRIUM HELPED CORYPHEUS CREATE AN ARMY THAT HELPED KILL MY HUSBAND! MADE MY SON FATHERLESS!” Asala could see the terrified Bianca reaching for her dagger.  “GO AHEAD! I FUCKING DARE YOU TO PULL THAT DAGGER YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

“Let her go Asala! Please!” Varric pleaded with her. His voice was so desperate and innocent. So not like the charming rogue that he is.

Asala pulled Bianca to within an inch of her own face. “You ever threaten me again and I will end you. Do you understand?”

Bianca did not respond which resulted in a low and menacing growl from Asala.

“DO…YOU…FUCKING…UNDERSTAND…BITCH!” Asala's sharp canines were clearly visible and looked every bit as threatening as the rest of her. Bianca nodded meekly.

“He’s the only reason you’re still alive.” Asala whispered and walked away while unceremoniously dumping and leaving Bianca in a heap on the floor, being comforted by Varric.

“What did you say to her?”

“The wrong thing apparently.” She pulled Varric toward her and kissed him passionately.

“If you don't stop being such assholes I swear I'll kill both of you right now!"   Asala yelled from a distance with an obvious fury that meant she was serious.


End file.
